cosmotails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cosmo Green Flames
he Cosmo Green Flames is a team name for both Mario and Sonic Baseball and Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers.Led by Cosmo. For both games, this is considered to be the primary team name that is shown as the player selects characters during game setup except Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers, in which this is the only team name. Contents https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Amy_Pikos# hide#Mario and Sonic Baseball ##Team Members #Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers #Official Profile ##Card Info (Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers) ''Mario and Sonic Baseball'' Editar In the Mario and Sonic Baseball game, the team does have a few alternate names, including Cosmo' Dogs', Cosmo Flowers, and Cosmo Green Crystals. When the Sub-Captain, Luigi, heads the team, it is called Luigi Gentlemen (Common), Luigi Vacuums (Balance Majority),Luigi Mansioneers (Bowser, Bowser Jr, Boo, King Boo) and Luigi Leapers (Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Baby Luigi) or . During Exhibition Mode, the Team Members can be chosen by the player, but in Challenge Mode, the team is set, with only certain characters being on the team. However, the team members can be chosen after beating other Teams. Cosmo´s Garden is the Cosmo Green Flames stadium, which is also set just outside Cosmo's garden(Similar to Peach's). Team Members Editar The Cosmo Green Flames is considered to be one of the least widespread teams. It consists of five different kinds of players, alongside the Sonic Supers team, and the Tails Mechanics team. The Team Players consist of Random on her team, with two of them being notable: Cream and Tails. Cream is unlockable, and will be unlocked if Challenge Mode is beaten as the Cosmo Green Flames. Overall, the team roster consists of: *Cosmo The Seedrian (Captain) *Luigi (Sub-Captain) *Sonic o Ouriço *Miles Tails Prower *Cream the Rabbit ''Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers'' Editar The Cosmo Green Flames team makes a reappearance in Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers, once again led by , the team captain. When led by Cosmo, it is called . As mentioned earlier, this is the only team name shown when Cosmo is chosen, and there are no alternates. In Challenge Mode, Cosmo has to be added to the overall roster first, then other specified Team Players must be found in order to create this valid team, which results in the following outcome: *Cosmo The Seedrian (Captain) *Luigi (Sub-Captain) *Sonic o Ouriço *Miles Tails Prower *Cream the Rabbit They can all be found waiting to be added at the Cosmo Rainbow Garden. Like with the predecessor, the Amy Pikos is mostly composed of members of the Girls. Nearly every player has good chemistry with Amy. The team also adds Toads, Toadsworth, Marine the Raccoon, Dixie Kong, and Big the Cat to the mix. Cream, like her sidekick Amy, shares good chemistry with all the girl players, including Rouge, and Sticks. Big the Cat. has good chemistry with everyone except for the bad guys. The captain and sub-captain, the other girls, and Big the Cat also have good chemistry with different members of Sonic Supers, except Eggman, and fast pitching stats. In Exhibition Mode, the player can choose any other Team Captains/Team Players during setup, just as long as Amy is chosen to be the main Team Captain prior to it. Official Profile Editar Card Info (Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers) Editar "The Amy Pikos are a Girly team fit for a pink hedgehog. As you might expect, Amy Rose often fills her team with her other girls. The only rule on this team is that whatever you do, you do it with style and pink." Categorias: *